


Perseverance

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mars Exploration Rovers, Modern AU, NASA, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, perseverance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Jaskier and Geralt watch the landing of the mars rover Perseverance. Jaskier gets emotional and Geralt is there for him.Modern AU with an established relationship
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricRituals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/gifts), [Stinastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/gifts).



> This is a silly little fluffy fic and I did absolutely zero research for it, so I'm sorry if you find any incorrect stuff
> 
> CW: sex is mentioned without detail, Jaskier get's emotional about the Rover being all alone on a foreign planet (but this is fluff with a happy ending!)

“What are you watching?” Jaskier asked as he walked into the living room. Geralt was sitting on the couch with a beer in hand.  
“NASA live stream,” Geralt said - as always his taciturn self.  
Jaskier rolled his eyes in fond exasperation.  
“Anything interesting?”

Geralt huffed. He knew that his boyfriend found most of these things boring. The only thing that could mysteriously hold his attention were nature documentaries and (not so mysteriously) dating shows.

“The landing of Perseverance,” he said and turned his head to look at Jaskier. As the younger man lifted his eyebrows in question, Geralt continued, “the rover they send to mars.”  
“Oh, that is in fact interesting,” Jaskier said, “move over.” He waved his hand at Geralt to make room on the couch and plopped down next to him. He drew up his legs to sit cross- legged, pressing his knee into Geralt’s thigh.

“Is the rover still in space?” Jaskier asked.  
When Geralt nodded, he asked, “when will it land?”  
“Probably in half an hour.”

“And what do all those people do?” Jaskier asked after a while. The stream showed the control room full of people on computers.  
“Do you actually want to know?” Geralt asked, one eyebrow raised.  
Jaskier hummed non-committedly, reached for Geralt’s beer and emptied it one go.  
Geralt sighed but didn’t complain and put his arm around his boyfriend.

A moment later Jaskier burped loudly.  
“You’re disgusting,” Geralt said but hugged him closer.  
“But you love me anyway,” Jaskier replied with a smile.  
Geralt grunted but stroked his thumb over Jaskier’s arm.  
“Say it,” Jaskier said, jabbing his index finger on Geralt’s knee.  
Geralt grunted but said, “I love you anyway.”  
Jaskier smiled and snuggled closer to Geralt, so he could lean his head on his shoulder.

As the moderator of the live stream gave updates about the velocity of the spacecraft and the distance to the surface of mars, the tension grew not only in the control room on the tv but also in Jaskier.  
“Will there be a countdown?” Jaskier asked.  
“Don’t know,” Geralt said, “it’s not like at the launch where they can time it precisely, so probably not.”  
Jaskier reached over, grabbed Geralt’s hand and squeezed it.

“Do you think everything will go according to plan?” Jaskier asked with worry in his voice.  
Geralt shrugged and said, “probably not, there is always something they couldn’t plan for.”  
Jaskier squeezed Geralt’s hand harder as the updates about the distance to the mars surface grew smaller and smaller.  
“I hope he will be alright,” Jaskier whispered.

And suddenly everyone in the stream cheered!  
The moderator announced that the rover had landed. Safely!  
The worry on Jaskier’s face was washed away by a wide smile and he threw his arms around Geralt. Geralt hugged him back and drew him in his lap.

Jaskier gasped but smiled softly at his boyfriend. Slowly he leaned forward and brushed his nose against Geralt’s. All of a sudden the cheering and the landing of the mars rover were forgotten. Jaskier weaved his fingers through Geralt’s white hair and tucked at it just a bit.

Geralt hummed deep in his chest, which sounded almost like a growl and leaned forward to kiss him. Jaskier’s soft lips tasted like beer and the strawberry chapstick he used. They had been together for a few weeks now but it was still thrilling for Geralt that he could just kiss Jaskier - something he had been thinking about for way longer.

Without breaking the kiss he got up with Jaskier in his arms bridal style and made his way to the bedroom.  
Jaskier giggled, “if I’d known that space and mars rovers turned you on…” But he was silenced by another kiss from Geralt.

* * *

After some mind-blowing sex (where not only minds were blown), they lay lazily in bed. Geralt was dozing and Jaskier was scrolling through his phone.  
And suddenly his mood changed.

Someone had posted the first photo the rover took of mars, with the caption: “this is now my forever home.”  
Something in Jaskier’s chest felt tight and he inhaled sharply.  
Geralt opened his eyes to look at him closely and frowned as he saw tears glitter in Jaskier’s eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked as he reached over to tuck a soft brown curl behind Jaskier’s ear.  
“Everything okay?”  
“No,” Jaskier said, his voice oddly thick.  
“Geralt, do you think the rover is lonely?”

Geralt tilted his head and drew his brows together in confusion. “What?”  
“The mars rover. He is all alone up there.” Jaskier looked in Geralt’s hazel eyes with utter despair.  
“Jaskier, that is a rover, a machine, it doesn’t feel.”  
“How do you know that he doesn’t feel?” Jaskier whispered.  
“It,” Geralt interrupted him, “not he.”

This was utterly ridiculous, but as a single tear started to roll down Jaskier’s cheek.  
He knew that Jaskier was prone to sudden mood swings.

Then he remembered something.  
“Jaskier,” he said softly, “there are other rovers on mars.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes,” Geralt said, “Sojourner, Opportunity…” he counted on his fingers, “Curiosity, probably one or two more…”  
A smile broke over Jaskier’s face.  
“And if I remember correctly, they send some kind of small helicopter or drone with the rover this time.”  
“So he has a friend with him?” Jaskier said and Geralt nodded.  
“They can visit his brothers!”  
Geralt smiled at his wonderful and silly boyfriend and nodded once more.  
“Yes, they can visit his brothers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
